Sacrifical Lamb
by lyssmcgrath
Summary: "What are you?" Pam asked. I shrugged, "Unique, ancient, one-of-a-kind, you pick." I replied. "You mean you don't even know?" Eric asked. I pushed his head harder into the brick wall, "No, I know exactly what I am. It's just that you might not believe me if I tell you." I replied. "Try Me." Eric Challenged. I sighed then let go of him. "I'm a vampire." Godric/Bella
1. Prologue: The Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

A/N: Hello, this is just the Prologue of a story I had. I hope you enjoy it so please tell what you think about it.

Prologue

8023 B.C.

I was violently shaken form my sleep by a man wearing a full face mask. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out, kicking and screaming, from my home. I could faintly hear, my baby boy, Marcellus, calling for me. I screamed and screamed but no one came to my rescue. I was dragged up the side of the mountain, near my home, until we came to a stop at a clearing.

In the middle of a clearing was an alter. I didn't know who the alter was to but in front of the alter was a large roaring fire. I was tied to a wooden stake, my back to the fire, only a few inches from the fire. I could feel the heat coming off the flames, making me sweat. The man who dragged me out of my home, was joined by three other men, all in a different, full face mask. The all began chanting in a language that I didn't know.

Each man, stopped in front of me then stepped closer, took the knife they have been passing around, chanting something then making a deep slice in some part of my body. Finally, after being sliced one last time, the first man to cut me came back over and took the knife. The men's chanting became louder, the neared the end of the chant and the man with the knife, raised it over his head then thrusted it in a downward motion, straight into my heart.

I could feel the life draining from my body as I slowly died. In the small space between the knife going through my heart and my death, I prayed to whoever could hear me, _Save Me._ Everything went black after that.

I had no idea how much time had passed since I died, but when I woke up, my entire body was aching, even my gums felt like they were on fire. I sat up and looked around. I was in a cave somewhere. I stood up and heard water rushing, I followed the noise and came upon a cave river. I followed the river out of the cave and was met with the night sky. There was something different about me because when I looked up at the sky, I could see more stars then I ever had before.

I looked around the area I was standing in. There was no evidence that any ritual had ever happened here. I continued walking, taking notice that I could hear, smell, and see better than I could before. I made it down the side of the mountain and headed for my home. Everything was exactly how I left it but my son was no one to be seen. I continued on to my parent's home, where I found my mother and father crying, apparently for me, and I saw my baby, Marcellus, asleep in his crib.

My gums burned even more, as I stood there, watching over my family. The smell was delicious. The next thing I knew, I was being sucked into my own mind. _I killed everyone in the town including my boy. _I was pushed back into my own body and I gasped. I looked up and saw that my son and parents were still alive. "I will come back, my son." I whispered before I ran away from the house, heading back up the side of the mountain.

As I was running, I came across the same men that killed me. I was so angry that before they even noticed I was there, I snapped their necks and drained them of their blood. It was the most delicious liquid I have ever tasted. when I was finished, I threw their bodies into the fire. I felt so much better after I drained the men. My body stopped aching and my gums stopped burning.

I was a little shocked that I had just killed four men and didn't blink but these were the men who took my life. They took me away from my family and my son. they deserve to die. I headed further into the woods and came across a clearing I've never seen before. I sat down and closed my eyes. I looked back to my childhood and remembered a story my mother used to tell me. It was about creatures like me, blood drinkers. I remember from the stories that blood drinkers can die from sunlight so I decided that I would try to kill myself.

I know I vowed to go back to my son but I can't now that I'm a blood drinker, I wouldn't want to risk the chance of harming him in any way. Some how I could feel that the sun was going to come up in four hours. So, I just sat in the middle of this clearing and waited for the sun to rise. After what felt like days, was only four hours, the sun rose.

I got myself ready for my death, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't burning from the sun. I cried and cried because no matter what I did, nothing worked. After trying to kill myself, in so many different ways, without success, I stopped. I took this as a sign that I was meant to stay alive and that one day, when the time was right, I will finally be able to find my peace and die.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

Chapter One

_**212 A.D. Volterra, Italy**_

"Hello Vladimir and Stefan." I said as I walked into their throne room. "Who are you?" Stefan asked. I smiled, "I'm no one of importance." I answered. "How do you know our names?" Vladimir asked. I stopped in front of their thrones, "I know a lot of things." I answered cryptically.  
"What do you want?" Stefan asked.  
"To warn you."  
"Warn us of what?"  
"Someone will take your place soon." I answered.  
"Who?" Vladimir asked.  
"Nothing you do will stop them."  
"Who?"  
"No matter how hard you train."  
"WHO!?" They both screamed at me.  
"You. Will. Fall." I finished. Vladimir growled and charged right at me. I grab a hold of his arm and twisted it around his back then pushed him into the wall. "It will do you your health good if you respect your elders, boy." I growled out. He softly whimpered. "What are you?" Stefan asked.  
"Someone not to be messed with." I replied. "Now listen and listen good. I will be gone shortly but I will see you again. That won't be until after your reign as Kings is over." I let go of Vladimir's arm and turned to leave. "Goodbye boys." I said then ran out of the throne room.

**_515 A.D. Volterra, Italy_**

"Hello Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I said as I walked into the throne room again after 200 years. It has changed since the last time I was here. Not too much though, they added a throne, new paintings, and a new mosaic on the floor. "Who are you?" Caius hissed out. I smiled, "No one of importance." I replied.  
"How do you know our names?" Aro asked. I laughed, "Well, everyone in the vampire world knows the Volturi, the vampires that defeated the Romans." I paused, "Congratulations by the way."  
"Thank you." Aro replied. _Why is it that I feel a maternal bond to this girl._ I heard in Marcus' thoughts. Over the years, I have developed multiple abilities. "Because you're one of my descendants, Marcus." I answered his unspoken question.  
"How did you-" He started but I cut him off, "It's just something I've developed over the years." I answered.  
"How old are you exactly?" Aro asked. I smiled, "Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to ask a woman her age?" I teased him"  
"What are you?" Caius rudely asked. I shook my head, he has too many anger issues, "Immortal." I answered. "How?" Marcus asked.  
"I was a ritual sacrifice but it went wrong." I paused "After being stabbed in my heart, I died. I woke up three days later in a cave." I explained to them.  
"That still doesn't explain how I'm one of your descendants." Marcus said.  
"I had a baby boy before I was killed."  
"What happened to him?" Aro asked.  
"My parents raised him and he was married before his 20th year and his wife gave birth to three kids, two sons and a daughter." The room was silent, I left them to their thoughts, giving them some time to processing the information, "Well, I should be on my way.." I started. "Wait! Will we see you again?" Marcus asked. I smiled, "From time to time." I answered before leaving the throne room.

_**515 A.D. Romania**_

"Hello again boys." I said from the shadows of their new home. It was surprisingly easy to sneak passed the guards.  
"Show yourself." Vladimir ordered.  
"Nice place you've got here." I said, stepping out from behind a pillar, "Though security is lacking a bit."  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.  
"I'm here to warn you."  
"About what?" Vladimir snapped.  
"About if you try to do anything to the Volturi, I will end you." I threatened.  
"Why do you care?" Vladimir asked with curiosity.  
"That is none of your concern, Child." I hissed. "Just know it wouldn't be good for your health to piss me off and disobey me." I said before walking out of the throne room.  
I made my way back towards the West, not exactly heading to Italy but I would be in the general area. I walked around a fairly large city, looking at all the items people were selling, pots, fabric, etc. I found a place where I could eat and get something to drink. I sat down and ordered some bread and cheese with some wine. After about 20 years, I found that I could still eat and drink anything a human can. I still had to drink blood, but this made blending in easier.

As I ate, I could feel the stares of all the men in the room. I ignored them and finished eating. I paid the owner then made my way out of the restaurant. Two men followed me out of the restaurant. _Time to feed._ I thought to myself. I kept walking then turned towards the woods. I followed the path until I reached a stream where I bent down and took a drink of the water. I heard the men following me and I could tell they stopped a little ways behind me. I stood up when I heard, "What's a pretty little thing doing out here by your lonesome?" I smirked before turning towards them, "What do you want?" I snapped.  
"Oh feisty." A second man said.  
"We just want to have a little fun." The man in front of me said. I smiled, "It'll cost you." I told them.  
"How much?" one asked. I smiled, "Not a lot." I said cryptically before stalking towards the first men. I stood on my toes and compelled him, "Don't scream or tell your buddies what's happening." I leaned towards him and began placing kisses along his jaw, I made my way to his neck where I began nipping and finally I bit down. I took a little blood before pulling back and sealing the bite. My face went back to normal before I ran to the next one and bit down on his neck. I covered his mouth, blocking his scream. I let go of his neck and sealed the bite. I looked into the man's eyes and compelled him, "You never saw me and you will forget this happened." I went back to the first man and compelled him to do the same. Then I turned and ran away, leaving both men in a daze and no memory of what had just happened to them.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review :)**


	3. Two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Two**

_**1335 A.D. The New World**_

I was running through the endless forests of this new world. I haven't felt this free in quite some time. I slowed to a stop when I came across a stream. I bent down and took some water in my hands to drink. After one sip, I was hit with a vision.

**vision:**  
I was near the ocean, on some cliffs when I heard something move behind me. I turned to see what made that noise when I saw a huge wolf, the size of a horse, standing just beyond the trees. I stood up and moved towards the wolf. It growled at me, _What is she?_ he thought.  
"I'm not going to hurt anyone." I said out loud.  
_How is she speaking the language of my people?_ he thought again. I walked up to the wolf until I stood face-to-face with him. I stared into his eyes, "Shift." I compelled him. The wolf shifted into a large, naked, and very tall native man.  
**-end of vision-**

I gasped, there was another shifter like me. I began running to the Northwest, knowing this would be the area where I would find the shifter. I used air to help me run faster. It only took me 45 minutes to get to the cliffs but I had to hang back some because there were still humans in that area. I jumped into a tree and sat down on a branch without anyone noticing me.

As soon as the moon was out, the humans headed back to their village. I jumped out of the tree and walked out to the edge of the cliffs. I waited for almost five hours before I heard the rustling noise from the vision. I stood up and turned toward the trees. There stood the wolf from my vision, his fur dark as my hair with brown piercing eyes. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I've been waiting for you, Spirit Warrior."

His eyes went wide then he growled at me, _What is she?_ he thought.  
"I do not wish to harm you or your people, young one." I paused, "Shift." I compelled him. Then just like my vision the wolf shifted into a large, naked, and very tall native man.  
"How did you do that? and how are you speaking the language of my people?" he whispered.  
"The question is how did you become a spirit warrior sharing a body with a wolf?" I asked him. He told me his story from the beginning, with the first spirit warriors to the moment we met.

I looked over at him and said, "Wait until morning to head back to your village. You may be surprised at what happens." I paused and he asked, "Where will you go?" I smiled.  
"Around. I can't be hear all the time but I will be watching over you and your descendants Taha Aki." I told him my story, from the beginning to the moment I met him, "You can tell them about me and have it be passed down form pack to pack, father to son." I paused, "I do ask that you reveal my true name or age."  
I stood up and turned to leave when he grabbed my arm, "Will you come back?" he asked. I smiled before leaning forward and kissing him in the forehead, "I may. Goodbye, Spirit Warrior." I replied before turning away and heading South.

_**1743 A.D. Volterra, Italy**_

"Hello Marcus, how have you been?" I asked.  
"Hello Mother. I'm fine." he replied. _I wish Didyme was here_. he thought. I could feel his sorrow and agony coming off of him at the absence of his mate. I sighed. "I love you sweetie, do you know that?" I asked him. "Yes, I know mother."  
"Good because I need to leave and head back to the American Colonies soon. I won't leave until Didyme is by your side." I said and kissed his forehead. I sighed when my thoughts went to my dear Marcellus. I wish I could have been there for him.  
"Mother are you alright?" Marcus asked. I wiped away a tear, "Yes, I'm just thinking about Marcellus again. "I paused, "You look a lot like him, Marcus." I answered. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. "It's okay mother. I know you miss him." Marcus whispered.  
I smiled, "Enough of this sadness, let's go find your Didyme, Marcus." his smile lit up his face at the mention of seeing Didyme. He picked me up and spun me around, "Thank you Mother." he said before kissing my cheek and setting me down. I followed Marcus out of the room and into the throne room. There standing next to her brother was Didyme. I could feel her pain and sadness from across the room. When she spotted Marcus, her pain and sadness turned to love and happiness, a reflection of Marcus' emotions.

Neither Marcus or Didyme made a move toward one another. I encouraged Marcus to head toward Didyme but he wouldn't budge.  
_I can't._ he thought.  
_Why not? _I thought back.  
Over the years, my telepathic abilities have evolved. I was now able to talk with anyone I wanted to, mentally._  
Aro doesn't allow it_, he thought.  
I was furious. I glared at Aro as he talked with a young blond vampire about his unusual diet. "ARO!" I roared out. Everyone jumped and Aro flinched as I screamed out his name. I ran toward him and grabbed him by the throat. "YOU DARE KEEP MY SON'S MATE AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed before loosening my grab on his throat, "Why? It's been almost 500 years!" I heard gasps from everyone in the room.  
"How do you know that they are truly mates?" he asked.  
"Other than from Marcus' gift? I have felt their emotions when they are away from one another, there is nothing but pain and agony. Every time they are together that is replaced with Love and Happiness!" I growled out. I shoved Aro into the ground, cracking the marble. "If you even think about destroying my son's happiness I will end you myself." I hissed out. I turned around and began walking away from him. "Oh and Aro, please remember that I am far older than you. So, do not piss me off."

As soon as I reached Marcus and Didyme, I sighed. _Please introduce me to the vampire Aro was speaking to. _I thought to Marcus. He nodded, "Yes, mother." I smiled at Didyme as Marcus called over the young vampire. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle I'd like you to meet my mother." Marcus introduced.  
"Hello Madam." I giggled, "Good day sir." I paused, "Tell me, what makes your eyes that color?" I asked. He smiled, "I only hunt animals Ma'am."  
"Really? You've never tasted human blood?" I asked. He shook his head, "No Ma'am. I was raised to hunt vampires. when I was on a hunt, I was bitten and turned." he paused. "I never wanted to become this so I tried killing myself. After I had gone weeks without feeding, I came across a herd of deer and went crazy. When I came out of my haze, I saw that I had slaughtered the whole herd and my throat didn't burn."  
"Fascinating." I said when I was sucked into a vision;

**vision:**  
I saw Carlisle in America surrounded by eleven other vampires, all of them hunted animals. I noticed that he had a caramel-haired vampire in his arms and I could feel the love and happiness coming off of both of them. When they looked at each vampire in the room, their emotions changed for each one. They both stopped and stared at the only lone vampire male in the room. He was a very young vampire with bright copper hair. They felt worried and sad when they looked at him. My guess is that he was un-mated and they were worried that he wouldn't meet his mate.  
**-end of vision-**

I faintly heard Marcus calling my name before I was sucked into another vision;

**vision:**  
I was looking at the copper haired boy and he had his arms around a gorgeous human girl. She was his mate. They both had huge smiles on their faces before he leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was really sweet, I could feel the love radiating between the two.  
**-end of vision-**

"Mother are you alright?" I heard Marcus asked. I smiled.  
"I'm fine dear. I just had two powerful visions of Carlisle's future." I looked to Carlisle, "I saw a very bright future for you." I told him.  
"What exactly did you see?" he asked.  
I giggled, "I can't tell you but you will be happy."  
"Thank you Ma'am." he said. I shook my head, "Anytime Carlisle." I paused, "Just remember to invite me to every wedding." I replied then laughed at the look of shock on his face. I said my goodbyes to Carlisle and headed to my room. I had a little food to eat then laid down on my bed and fell asleep soon after closing my eyes.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review.**


	4. Three

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Three:**

_**1885 A.D. Houston, Texas**_

I had been following the trail of death and destruction created by Maria and her Newborn Army for some time now. I have been waiting for the perfect time to show myself. I was now scouting her campsite. I counted thirty newborns, six over the year mark, and two others, besides Maria, over the decade mark. My guess that was the famous, Major Jasper Whitlock, otherwise known as the "God of War" and his "Captain", Peter Whitlock. Two years ago, she had him kill her sisters, Lucy and Nettie, because they were conspiring against her.

Now that I was close enough and gathered enough information, all I needed to do was make myself know. I shifted the air to push my scent, downwind, to the camp. I felt the emotions of every vampire in the camp become tense. Two vampire's emotions stood out to me; one was of confusion and anger, while the other was full of excitement and recognition. Feeling the recognition made me confused. I didn't know anyone in the camp personally. I walked up to the edge of the bluff so that I was visible.

I felt the rage pouring off the Major and watched as he ran straight at me. The closer he got, the more angry and confused he became. He slowed to a stop and stood in front of me, "Who. Are. You?" he demanded. I smirked, the Major was out to play. "No one of importance, Major." I replied and felt shock, weave its way into his flurry of emotions. I giggled, "Why are you so shocked that I know of you?" I asked. He just glared at me. "What. Do. You. Want?" he growled out.  
"To speak with Maria." I replied.  
"Why should I let you?"  
"Well considering the fact that humans are beginning to notice all the unexplained deaths and disappearances, I don't think she'd appreciate the Volturi coming out." I replied, a little annoyed with his attitude. If he felt my annoyance, he didn't act on it, he just spat out, "What do you know of the Volturi?"  
"A fuck load more than you do Major." I snapped. He scowled then grabbed my arm, _Bad move, Major_. I thought before I grabbed the same hand, then flipped him onto his stomach, pinning him to the ground while applying pressure to his arm. He cried out, causing many of the vampires from the camp to coming running in our direction, curious as to what was happening.  
I put my physical barrier up around us, blocking them from reaching us. I could feel their confusion and shock at the Major being pinned by a girl. "Next time, DON'T grab me." I whispered into his ear before letting him go, running passed all the confused and shocked vampires, faster than the time it took him to get up. _You coming, Major?_ I sent to his mind. I giggled as I saw him jump then scowl over at me. I waited as he ran back into the camps after ordering the Newborns back to their tents.

"Follow Me." he growled out and led me to the largest tent in the camp. Inside the tent, was a very short but gorgeous Hispanic woman. Her emotions were a mixture of deceit, obsession, jealousy, possessiveness. I rolled my eyes at her emotions. "Maria, she's here about the Volturi." Jasper informed her. She nodded, "What do you know about the Volturi, human?" she hissed out when she saw me.  
I growled at her, "I'm not human." she looked at me in shock at my open hostility toward her. "How dare you speak to me like-" I cut her off by pinning her to the ground, God, I need to stop doing that. I immediately put my shield up, blocking the Major. "I can and will speak to you however I feel like, Maria. I'm far older and stronger than you." I paused before shoving off of her. I kept my shield up, "Now you will listen to what I have to say because I WILL NOT repeat myself, understood?" I hissed out. She nodded, fear flowing through her. I smirked, "Good." I paused. "The humans are becoming suspicious. If you keep going at this rate, you'll risk the chance at being discovered by humans." I told her. I let the shield down from around us then asked, "I don't have to remind you about what will happen to you if the humans do find out, do I?" She shook her head after shrugging off the Major. "Good. Now if you don't mind, I'll being staying in your camp for a week." I announced before leaving the tent.

Waiting on the other side of the tent was the vampire with the confusing feelings of excitement and recognition. He was tall and had blonde hair. I could see his scars, they were scattered over his body, mainly on his arms. He had this huge, all-knowing smile on his face. His emotions were still filled with excitement and recognition but now I could also feel his lust and oddly respect coming off of him. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him confused, "Can I help you?"  
"You sure can, Suga'?" he replied. I waited to hear what he was going to say next, "Well?" I asked. "Oh, I'd like to ask you a few questions but first I'd like to wait for the Major." he said. I sighed, "Fine, find me when he finished with the bitch." I told him before running off. I sat down under a tree and waited for the Major and the other vampire. I closed my eyes and focused on their futures, well the other vampire's future, because I already knew the Major's. I saw the Major with his mate when I first met Carlisle. The other vampire's future was the same, him happy with his mate and away from the wars. I heard them running towards me and sit down in front of me then waited patiently for me to open my eyes.

I had just opened my eyes when the other vampire, Peter, as he quickly introduced himself before firing off a million questions in my direction. I growled when I heard the one name that could still make me cry. I lunged at him, pinning him to the ground with my hand wrapped around his throat. "Who told you that name?" his eyes went wide, "Who?" I asked again. He shrugged his shoulders, "No one. I just know shit." I let go of Peter and sat back against the tree, I took a deep breath and looked up at the two vampires, quietly staring at me in shock, "Marcellus was my son." I said in a monotone, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped away the tear and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I took a deep breath, "Different subject please?"  
"Okay then Suga'." he paused, "What are you?" he asked. I chuckled, "You know the name of my long-dead son but you don't know what I am?"  
"Unfortunately." he replied.  
"I'm a one-of-a-kind vampire." I told them.  
"What exactly makes you different?" Jasper asked.  
"Well besides the obvious..." pointing our the fact that they are sparkling and I'm not. "I can eat and sleep." I told them one little bit about myself before adding, "Oh and I was a ritual sacrifice gone wrong." I laughed at the look on their faces. They both were shocked hell, even a little jealous. Peter cleared his throat, "Did you say 'ritual sacrifice'?" I nodded. "Yup and I will always have the scars too." I told them before showing them my arms and the spot over my heart. I did have other scars from throughout the years and some of the few tattoos I had covered them partially.  
"So, how well do you know the Volturi?" Jasper asked. I giggled, "I knew you would ask that question sooner or later." I paused, "Marcus is like my son, he's a descendant of mine." I replied.  
"He's a-"  
"descendant of-"  
"yours?" they asked together. I chuckled, "Yup and if you tell anyone that, I will burn your dicks off." I threatened. They both nodded, their hands moving to cover their family jewels while I just laughed at them. "Do you have any abilities?" Peter asked.  
"Multiple."  
"Give us an example." Jasper said. I sighed, "Alright. Well, you about my shield and being able to walk in the sun without burning or sparkling." I paused, "Did you know that I have been following you for a couple weeks?" I asked the Major. He shook his head, "Well, that's because I can control the elements." I paused, "I kept the wind shifted upwind, keeping my scent from you plus used earth to mask my scent from being detected during your perimeter runs." I told them. They looked at with awe and shock. "Wow." they said at the same time. "That's not even half of my abilities." I told them and shifted my appearance to make myself resemble them, blonde hair, red eyes, I even added the vampire bite scars. They gasped. "Shit."  
"Fuck." Jasper and Peter curse at the same time. I shifted back to normal. Peter and Jasper just stared at me with wide eyes, I could feel the complete shock coming from them both.  
It took them a couple of minutes before they finally snapped out of their shock, "So yeah, that's part of what I can do." I stated.  
"Only part of what you can do?" Peter squeaked out.  
"Yup." I paused. "Any more questions?" Peter opened his mouth, "Not related to my abilities?" I added. Peter scowled.  
"How old are you exactly?" Jasper asked.  
"Didn't you mother teach you that it's rude to ask a lady her age?" I teased him. I felt his embarrassment coming off of him. I giggled, "I can't tell you that. It's my secret."  
"Is your name a secret too?" Peter asked. I smiled, "Yeah, but you can call me B." I told them.  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I was hit with a double wave of lust, coming off of both of them. "Any companions?" Peter asked. I smiled, "Here and there" I paused, "Though I haven't had a good fuck in some time." I told them. Peter's jaw dropped.  
"How long?" he asked after Jasper slapped him on the back of the head. I giggled, "A couple of months." I replied. "Well, you've come to the right place Suga'." he told me in his obvious seductive voice. I smiled, "Have I? I don't think so, I don't feel like fucking any of those Newborns down there." I said, jabbing my thumb, back towards camp. Peter chuckled, "I wasn't talking about those Newborns Suga'." he said pointing at himself and Jasper. I laughed, "Why not? I don't like it a bit rough." I said before getting up and walking away. 3-2-1 "Wait, where you going?" Peter asked. I noticed Jasper was oddly quiet. "Mm, I was heading toward town to get a bite to eat." I paused, "Maybe some food too." I said with a smile on my face. Peter and Jasper smirked, "Or you can just stay here with us and have some fun." Jasper said.  
"Well then boys, follow me." I said then ran off in the direction of the stream I found earlier in the week. I made it there three minutes before the boys. I stripped myself of my clothes then jumped into the water. The boys skidded to a halt as they neared the stream and realized I was in here, naked. I giggled, "Are you going to join me?" I asked in a sultry voice.  
The boys quickly stripped their clothes off and jumped into the stream with me. Peter swam up behind me and Jasper came around the front. I could feel their erections poking me, I moaned. "You're so soft." Peter whispered huskily in my ear. I giggled, "I may be soft but I'm not breakable." I told him. Jasper slammed himself into me and I moaned, Peter quickly followed, entering me from behind. It was almost too much, my hips bucked and I moaned and cursed. Soon I was coming so hard, I almost passed out. Jasper came next, causing a ripple effect. Peter came then I came for a second time, "Shit." I panted out as Peter pulled out with Jasper pulling out last.

**Tell Me What You Think.  
Please Review.**


	5. Four

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**A/N: Here is the new chapter :) sorry for taking forever!**

**Chapter Four**

_**1885 A.D. Shreveport, Louisiana**_

I left Maria's camp two days ago, after staying there for a week. Countless hours of fucking and answering all of the Major's and Peter's questions, at least the ones I needed to answer, passed by quickly. The moment I got the chance, I got a bite to eat and some blood in me.  
Two months ago, I had a vision that I was supposed to meet two vampires here, Pam and Eric. I knew, from the visions, that they were the type of vampires that slept during the day and only came out at night. I had no idea why I was supposed to meet them but I knew that once I did, I would get my answer.  
As soon as the sun went down, I was standing in the exact spot I'm supposed to meet Pam and Eric. I didn't have to wait too long for them to show up. "Ooo... She looks delicious. Can I have her Eric?" I heard Pam ask. "Sure go for it." He answered. I started laughing, "Thanks for the compliment but I'm not that tasty." I said. The next thing I know, I have a shocked female vampire and a very pissed off viking in front of me. "How do you know what we are?" I could see that he was trying to glamour me. "Sorry but that doesn't work on me, Eric." I replied. Eric becomes angrier and grabs me by the throat, "How do you know my name?" he growls out.  
I growl back at him before grabbing his hand then quickly twisting it behind his back, pushing him into the wall. "Now, now, Eric that wasn't very nice." I taunted him. "What are you?" Pam asked.  
I shrugged, "Unique, ancient, one-of-a-kind, you pick." I replied.  
"You mean you don't even know?" Eric asked. I pushed his head harder into the brick wall, "No, I know exactly what I am. It's just that you might not believe me if I tell you." I replied.  
"Try Me." Eric challenged.  
I sighed then let go of him. "I'm a vampire." I told them.  
Eric began laughing, "Now why wouldn't we believe that?" he asked between laughs. I glared at him, then shook my head before walking away from them. I have no time for bastards like him. "Wait!" Pam and Eric called out to me. I stopped and turned to face them, "For what? So you can laugh at me again?" I asked before continuing, "You already thought that I was a human when you thought I looked 'delicious', so why do you think I thought that you wouldn't believe me? I'm nothing like you guys. I'm way different!"  
"Look, we're sorry. We were just confused as to how you think that we wouldn't believe you." Eric said. I nodded, "Okay then, follow me." I told them then headed out of town. As soon as we were far enough from humans, I did a backflip and shifted into my wolf, then I shifted back to normal. The next thing I did was manipulate the elements, starting with air and ending with speaking into their minds, _Happy Now?_  
They both stood there, staring at me in shock at what they just witnessed. "That's not half of it either. But I'm keeping that to myself...don't want to give it all away." I said. Their jaws dropped when I said that it wasn't even half of my abilities. "By the way, as far as I am aware, I am the only one of my kind." I added before sitting down and waiting for them to process everything. They finally snapped out of it after ten minutes then sat down in front of me and said, "Shit." at the same time. I giggled.  
"So what are you doing in Shreveport?" Pam asked.  
"Well, I had a vision that I was going to meet you so I had to come." I replied. "Wait. Did you say you had a 'vision'?" Pam asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you come here last week?" Eric asked. "Well, I was too busy getting fucked last week." I answered truthfully.  
"Well then, I think we're going to be great friends." he paused, "What did you say your name was? I mean you know ours but we don't know yours."  
"You can call me B. Only a handful of people know my true name." I replied.

_**1940 A.D. La Push, Washington**_

I had stayed in the area for the last 20 years. The tribe had a new pack. When I first got here, I was welcomed with open arms and was rewarded with the pack tattoo. I had it placed on my right arm, just above one of my other tribal tattoos. I was here to witness the birth of the three members of this pack; Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara.  
I had a vision of Carlisle moving into this area, so I wanted to go and visit his new home then meet his family. Ephraim, Levi, and Quil joined me; they needed to sign a treaty I wrote up after the vision. Carlisle was shocked to see me waiting on his front step with three overgrown puppies with me. I had a huge smile on my face when they arrived, I was very excited. Levi was complaining about the smell and he didn't want a 'Cold One' near his family.  
"Carlisle it's good to see you again." I greeted him with a hug.  
"You too. God, it's been what...almost 200 years?" he asked.  
"Just about. So let me meet your lovely family." I turned to the four young vampires staring at me in shock, "Let me see... You're" I pointed to the vampire I saw in my visions, "Esme, Carlisle's mate. Then there is Emmett and Rosalie, the brute and the beauty. And finally, Edward, the mind reader." I look to Carlisle, "Am I right?"  
He chuckled, "Of course you are." he paused, "You know, I never know what to call you."  
"Oh, just call me B. Anyway the three behind me are shapeshifters from La Push. When I first had this vision, I created a treaty for you ALL to sign. Including you wolves." I looked directly at Levi, knowing he'd try not to sign it. He rolled his eyes. "Why can't I read their minds?" Edward asked. "That would be my fault. I'm a shield." He nodded, "Okay."

**CULLEN/LA PUSH TREATY**

All members of each party must agree to the following:  
-Unless invited, you cannot cross the border between La Push and the Cullen's land, that is marked by their scent.  
-If the need shall arise, either party can join the other for the safety of the residents of La Push and Forks.  
-No Cullen can bite a human **UNLESS**, the human agrees and/or if it's a life or death situation.  
-No one shall harm a mate or imprint, whether provoked or not.  
-Unless they are a mate or the Chief of Police, humans can never find out about the supernatural.  
-Must contact the Tribal Council in La Push if you plan on moving back in the future.  
-With each new pack or new coven member, the treaty will be re-read and signed.

If any of the points above are broken, the treaty is considered broken and war will break out between the La Push Pack and the Cullen Coven.

Everyone signed the treaty then Levi, Ephraim, Quil, and I headed back to La Push. Since I had my own place on the reservation, deep within the forest, I parted ways with the pack, after agreeing to join them for dinner, and headed to my home.  
I quickly freshened up before heading back out and running towards Ephraim's house. He lived there with his imprint, Elizabeth and had no children. Elizabeth made dinner for everyone tonight; meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, and homemade biscuits. I got there just in time to grab my food before the wolves attacked it. Afterward, the boys were talking about the Cullens. I told them to relax, they were only going to be here for two years before moving to New York.  
I also announced that I would be leaving soon as well. It was time for me to go plus I needed to visit people I considered family; Marcus and Didyme, Pam and Eric, Peter and Char, etc.  
I left shortly after that and headed over to the Cullen's place. _Carlisle, I'm coming over. _I thought to him. When I broke through the trees, everyone was waiting for me. I said my greetings to all of them then followed them into the house. Their home was about the same size as mine but theirs had more of an artistic-modern flair about it while mine was rustic. I loved it though.  
We all sat down in the seating area and began talking. At some point it became a chance for them to ask me questions. Emmett asked the most important question he could think of, "How old are you?" That earned him a slap on the head by Rosalie and a scolding by Esme. "It's alright, he's just curious." I paused before adding, "Well, let's just say, I'm old enough to know that everything happens for a reason and that we should celebrate the things we have and not mourn the things we don't." I answered.  
He pouted, "That didn't really answer the question."  
I chuckled, "Well Emmett, there are only a handful of people I have ever trusted in my lifetime with my true name and age and only two of them are still living. The rest are all dead and the next person I will tell my true name and age to is my mate."  
"So do you have any abilities? Other than your shield?" Edward asked.  
"Multiple." I replied.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Does there have to be a reason?"  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Why?"  
"Why not?" he countered.  
"It's personal." I answered.  
"How?"  
"Edward. Enough." Carlisle ordered. Edward sighed but stopped asking questions.  
"So where do you live?" Esme asked.  
"Right now? On the reservation."  
"Why?" Esme asked at the Same time Emmett asked, "How?"  
"Well, I'm technically a legend of their tribe. Taha Aki is one of the few people I have told my story to."  
"Wow." Carlisle said.  
"How long ago did you meet him?" Rosalie asked.  
"I believe it was around the year 1335."  
"Awesome!" Emmett said loudly. I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Thank you Emmett." There was a small pause before I asked, "Did Carlisle ever tell you about the first time we met?"  
"No." Emmett said.  
"I guess he didn't want you to know that if he had been human, he would have wet himself when I scared everyone." I said while giggling. Carlisle looked like he would be blushing right now.  
"What did you do?" Emmett asked.  
"She screamed at Aro and grabbed him by the throat while he was talking to me." Carlisle answered.  
"Why?"  
"He was keeping Marcus from him mate, Didyme, who also happens to be Aro's sister." I paused, "They felt so much pain because they couldn't be together. He kept them apart for almost 500 years." Esme and Rosalie gasped. "When I found out, I threatened Aro then I had Marcus introduce me to the young vampire Aro had been talking to." I laughed, "Carlisle felt so nervous even a little bit scared when Marcus called him over to us."  
"You would have been too, if you saw what I had." he stated. We all started laughing at his expense before we continued telling stories for the rest of the night. Edward never did loosen up to me, my guess was because he replied on his mind reading too much.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review :)**


	6. Five

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

_A/N: Here is the next chapter:) I'm working the other two stories and the next chapter for this story. I have been working on a couple other stories but decided I wouldn't upload those ones just yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment or something when you are finished. I love those._

**Chapter Five**

_**2009 A.D. La Push, Washington**_

"Hello Billy." I greeted the older man, that was in the wheelchair. I remembered when he was about four years old, running around the front yard of my home. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Aw, don't you remember me? I used to babysit you for your parents."  
He gasped, "B?" he asked.  
"Yes, it's me. I hear that someone has shifted already." Billy nodded his head, "Yes, It's Sam Uley." He replied. I nodded, "Where is he now?"  
"With Harry Clearwater and Quil Sr."  
"Alright, I'll just head over that way then." I handed him a piece of paper with my number, "Here's my number. Call me anytime." He nodded his head and I headed out into the woods.  
I followed the scent of a shape-shifter that stopped in a clearing. I paused before I reached the clearing and shifted into my wolf. I was just as big as the previous La Push Pack and I kept my raven-colored fur and blue-ish grey eyes.  
I stepped into the clearing and the wolf, Sam, growled at me and stepped in front of Quil Sr and Harry. "She won't harm us Sam." Senior said.  
Sam turned his head towards Senior confused. From his thoughts I could tell he didn't understand what was happening.  
_Hello Sam._ I thought to him. He jumped and his head whipped back in my direction. _I'm not going to hurt you or them. _I assured him.  
**What's happening?** he asked.  
_Do you remember your tribes legends of the Spirit Warriors and of the Cold Ones? _  
**Yes, **he answered.  
_Good. They're all true.  
_**How do I become human again?**  
_Think of something that makes you happy. _I told him. He began thinking about his favorite things and soon he was human again and very naked. I shifted back, fully clothed and he stared at me in shock. "How-?"  
"I'm not like you, Sam." I said before looking at Senior. "Hello old friend." I greeted him with a hug. "Hello B, how have you been?"  
"Fabulous. And you? You don't look a day over 55." I teased.  
"I've been better. I'm almost 90 now. I have a grandson in high school now." he told me. "And Mollie?" his face fell, "She's been sick a lot lately. She'll love seeing you again." I gave him a small smile, "Me too Senior."  
I looked back to Sam and saw that Harry had given him a pair of shorts. "What are you?" Sam asked. I smiled, "You'll find out soon." I looked to Harry, "Did you tell him the rules yet?" he shook his head, "No."  
I sighed, "Listen Sam, there are things you need to know but first I need to get something from my home." I looked back over to Harry and Senior, "While Sam and I go to my place, I want you two to go back to Billy's. We'll be there shortly." They both nodded and left the clearing.

I looked back at Sam and said, "You ready?" he nodded and I took off running in the direction of my home. I could hear Sam trying to catch up so I slowed my pace down, to match his. "Why are we heading in this direction?" Sam asked.  
"My home is secluded from the rest of the reservation. I haven't been here for some time though." I sighed.  
I heard Sam gasp as we broke through the trees into the clearing where my house sat, "I know this place. I have been paid by the tribe to update it. Is this your place?"  
"Has been for a very long time." I said then walked into the large clearing, where my home stood. It was just as beautiful as the last time I was here. I smiled and ran, at my normal speed, to the door. I heard Sam gasp from behind me. I opened the door and fell in love with my home all over again.  
Everything was perfect. I now had a gorgeous living room with a huge flat screen, a black "L" shaped leather couch, a matching black leather chair, and a hand built coffee table. I moved into the kitchen and gasped. It too was gorgeous. Hardwood floors throughout the house.  
Black granite counters, stainless steel appliances, a huge island with black granite, a second sink, and a hell of a lot of cupboard space. Not to mention the huge walk-in pantry to the right of the double door stainless steel fridge.  
"Has anyone been in the basement?" I asked.  
"Nope. I was told that it was off limits. Besides the door wouldn't open."  
I giggled, "I know. I made it like that." I took out the key to the door and unlocked it. Before opening it I turned to Sam and ordered him not to follow me.

Once I was downstairs, I searched through all of belongings, looking for my own copy of the legends that I wrote down myself in the 1750's. When I finally found it, I dusted it off before heading back upstairs.  
I locked the door behind me then walked into the dining room. This is where I found Sam waiting for me. I cleared my throat and Sam snapped his head in my direction, "You ready?" I asked.  
"Yup." he replied and stood up, "So how are we going to get to Billy's?"  
I snorted, "Run of course." I paused, "but first I need to check on something." I said before heading into the garage with Sam following me.  
I pulled the sheet, that was covering one of my cars, off and I heard Sam gasp. "Is that-"  
"A 1967 Shelby GT500?" I asked. He nodded, "Yup. I've had Eleanor here since she was brand new." I pulled out an envelope from my bag and dumped out the contents into my hand. I grabbed the key before opening the door.  
I looked at the gas gauge and frowned when I saw that it was empty. "Damn." I muttered.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"She's out of gas and I'm pretty sure I'll need to give her a tune up before I can drive her again." I hopped out of the car and said, "Well it looks like we're still running to Billy's."  
We both headed outside and I shut the door behind us. "Okay, you'll shift while I carry your clothes, my bag, and this book." I said.  
"Okay, how do I shift back?" Sam asked.  
"Easy, think of something that makes you mad, but before you do, you will need to take all of your clothes off." I replied. Sam blushed and went into the tree line. After a few minutes, Sam came back out, in his wolf form, with his clothes in his mouth. I took them from his mouth, "Let's go." I said.  
He nodded his huge wolf head and we both ran off towards Billy's. I held back my speed because I knew that I would arrive at Billy's almost ten minutes before Sam did.

Ten minutes later, I slowed down, knowing we were close to Billy's. I stopped and set Sam's clothes down. "Remember, think human." I said before walking through the trees into the backyard of a small red house, the same house that Ephraim lived in.  
Not much has changed, it looked a little more weathered and there was a handicap ramp built over a part of the stairs leading to the back door.  
Sam joined me quickly and we both walked across the yard and walked up the stairs to the back door. I shocked Sam by walking into the house without knocking.  
Billy, Senior, and Harry were all in the living room watching television. I cleared my throat, making them all jump. "Shall we?" I asked.  
The TV was turned off and we all made our way back into the dining room. I set my book down on the table, "This is my legend book that the tribe allowed me to keep. It is over 300 years old, so there are legends in here, that aren't told anymore. I believe that includes my legend?" I asked looking at Senior.  
"Yes, that hasn't been told since the 1940's. When you lived here and we made the treaty with the 'Cold Ones'." he answered.  
"Wait. Are you telling me that the Quileutes have a legend...about you?" Sam asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, I told my story to Taha Aki and gave him permission to tell the tribe." I paused then added, "Of course, I asked him to keep my name and true age a secret." Senior and I chuckled at the looks on their faces, not even Billy knew about that legend.  
I looked at Billy and asked, "Is your son going to be home soon?" He shrugged, "I have no idea. He spends most of his time in the garage." he paused, "He's working on my old truck for Charlie Swan's daughter Joelle. She's moving back soon." I nodded but closed my eyes anyway. Once I had the quick vision, I knew that we'd only have a couple hours before we were interrupted.  
"Okay, let's begin with my legend. Senior, will you do the honors?" I asked. He nodded and I handed him the book.  
He opened the book, to my legend, and began reading my story to the men in the room. It was incredibly detailed but thankfully left out my name and true age. After he finished reading, he shut the book and handed it back to me. Harry, Sam, and Billy all looked at me in a new light. I rolled my eyes at them.  
"It says you have the mark of the Pack, what is that?" Sam asked. I smiled and lifted up my right sleeve. He reached out to touch it, "Will I get one too?" he asked.  
I nodded, "Yes but yours will be on your left arm."

Just then a trio of teenage boys walked into the kitchen from the back. They were joking around with one another, when they spotted me. They all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me. I cleared my throat then looked at Billy. "It's time for me to go now. Billy you should call Charlie and tell him Sam's back. And Sam," he turned to look at me, "You need to see Leah. Once you see her you can tell her everything." Harry started to protest, "Harry he can and will tell her everything. Understood?" He reluctantly nodded his head.  
I stood up, "Oh can someone give me a ride, I need to pick some things up from the grocery store?"  
"Jake can do it." Billy said. I smiled and turned back to the three boys, who were still staring at me. The one in the middle, was Jake. He was the splitting image of a young Ephraim, he looked a little annoyed. I smiled, "Hello Jake." I said, looking directly at him.  
"How did you know my name?" He asked. I giggled, "Well, for one, you look like Billy and two, I've seen the photos in the living room." He blushed while the other two boys laughed at him.  
The second boy I saw, looked just like Senior. I smiled, "Hello you must be Quil." he nodded. "So that makes you Embry." I said to the third boy. He was a little shy and blushed when I looked at him.  
Just by looking at Embry, you could tell he wasn't a full Quileute. I could see some Makah in him, most likely from his mother. He had some of the same features as Sam, they had to be related somehow. I looked from Sam to Embry a couple times, comparing their features. I gasped when I came to the only conclusion I could think of; they were brothers and shared the same father.  
And from the looks of it, they didn't know that they were brothers. "B, are you alright?" Senior asked me, jarring me from my thoughts.  
I nodded, "Yeah, but I have to tell you something in private later." I told him. He nodded and I turned to the boys once again, "Okay, I'm going to borrow Jake for a bit unless you two want to come with us." The all nodded, "Alright then. Let's go, I really need to get Eleanor tuned."  
"Wait you know cars?" Jake asked. I nodded, "Yup."  
"What kind of car do you have?" Quil asked.  
"A 1967 Shelby GT500." their jaws dropped, "How?" they all asked at the same time.  
"It's been in my family for years." I paused, "So you guys coming or not?"  
"Yup." They answered together. I smiled and turned back to the men, "See ya Harry, Billy, Sam. I'll see you later Senior." I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I looked back at Sam, "Remember to talk to Leah." I said and he nodded. I turned to leave before stopping and saying, "Oh make sure you are there when he tells her everything Harry." He nodded.  
"Let's go boys." I said and they followed me out of the house, "Lead the way." I said and followed them to a four door Ford F150 4x4. Quil and Embry climbed into the back while Jake took the wheel and I sat in the passenger seat.  
Even though Jake was only 15, he was able to drive because of Billy's accident. "So how do you know my dad?" Jake asked. I looked over at him and said, "I'm an old friend of the tribe's."  
"Okay, so how do you know Senior?" Quil asked. I chuckled, "Like I said, I'm an old friend of the tribe's. Though you'll know everything soon." They sighed and the rest of the ride was quiet.  
I knew that I need to visit Carlisle soon. From what I saw in my visions, he had two new members of the family. I couldn't wait to see them again, it's been too long.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review:)**


	7. Six

DISCLAIMER: I don't own True Blood or Twilight.

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter:) I have also been working on other stories, but I will be waiting until I have most of the chapters type before uploading them. Please leave a review after reading this chapter, I love reading what you have to say. :)_

**Chapter Six**

_**4 hours later...**_

I was dropped off at my place by Jake an hour ago. I just finished unpacking and putting all the groceries away. I decided to take a quick shower before heading over to see Carlisle and his family.  
After the shower, I threw on a matching black lace bra and panty set, dark-wash skinny jeans, a cute black fitted tee and my leather jacket. I kept my hair and makeup simple, my hair; down and wavy, and my makeup; natural. I slipped on my very cute red colored faux suede studded heels.  
I left the house and ran all the way across the border and onto Carlisle's territory. I wanted to surprise him so I didn't bother with sending him a mental message.  
When I got closer to the house, I could tell everyone was there. They were in the living room having a family meeting because the pixie, Alice, said their future has disappeared and she didn't know why.  
I slowed down, and used my shields to block out my scent and silently walked up to the back of the house and saw that the back door was opened. I shook my head and walked into the house, without anyone noticing me. I looked at the group and was excited to see that the Major had finally joined them. His arms were wrapped around the pixie-like girl that was complaining about not being able to see their futures.  
I stood there listening to their conversation for almost five minutes before I decided to make myself known. It was really sad that I was able to sneak up on them and not have them notice me for that long. I cleared my throat and they all jumped, the men moving their mates behind them, looking around the room for the threat.  
I walked out from my hiding space and said, "Hello Major, it's been a long time since I last saw you." His head snapped over to where I stood and his jaw dropped. I smirked as he continued to stare.  
"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, and Eddie boy." I said. Edward growled at me, in annoyance; he doesn't like it when I call him that.  
The Major continued to stare at me in shock which cause the pixie to snap at me, "Who they hell are you and how do you know my Jazzy?"  
I looked at her and started laughing, "Jazzy?" I asked him. He looked down and I felt his embarrassment.  
"You haven't told her about me yet? I'm hurt." I said with mock hurt, sending him my amusement.  
He shrugged his shoulders, "It never came up." was his answer.  
I chuckled. "Hello Alice. I'm B. I met the Major and his Captain when they were still with Maria." I answered both of her questions.  
She looked at the Major, her feelings were hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
"I didn't think that it was important Alice. We will talk about this later." he answered. The pixie huffed and walked over to Rose's side. The Major looked hurt by this and turned to glare at me. I raised my eyebrow at him before addressing Carlisle.  
"How long have you been back in Forks?"  
"Just about two years now." I nodded my head.  
"The first of the Quileutes have shifted. So, I will be staying in the area for some time." He nodded his head.  
I turned to the pixie, "Alice is it?" I asked. She nodded her head, "I apologize for blocking your visions. I have a mental shield."  
"Oh that's alright. I was just scared because it hasn't happened to me before and if it does it usually means someone dies." She explained. I smiled at her.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to head back to the Rez. I've got a new wolf and his imprint to talk to-" I started when the Major cut me off. "Can't that wait until the morning? I haven't seen you for almost 125 years. We have a lot to catch up on." he said.  
I smiled, "I guess it can wait. It has been some time since I last seen you Major."  
"I go by Jasper now." he replied. I smiled, "Alright, _Jazzy._" I teased him, he groaned and I chuckled at him as I sat down on the loveseat.  
We spent the rest of the night catching up with one another. I told them stories of my travels, and my stay in Volterra. Jasper told me of how he helped Peter escape, how he came back for him and how he met Alice and the Cullens.  
When it was time for me to head back home, Alice and I were hit with a vision;

**vision:**  
I was at Sam's house with Leah and other wolves watching TV when the news broke. "Ah come on!" one of the other wolves said. "This Just in, Japan has finally created a new kind of synthetic blood." My eyes widened at the news, thinking of some of the benefits of this. Everyone looked over at me, their eyes wide with shock.  
The Newscaster continued, "Here with us is Nan Flanagan, who has called for a nation-wide broadcast." The newscaster turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. "Now Nan you said you had very important news for the world about this synthetic blood?"  
"Why yes, you see Tru Blood wasn't created for humans; it was created for us" she said to the news reporter and then faced the camera with a wide smile. Out of the corner of my eye,I could see everyone looking back at the TV, confused with her statement. I had a bad feeling about this, and what she said next, confirmed the feeling.  
"Hello America. I'm Nan Flanagan and I'm a vampire." and with that she let her fangs drop. I heard the gasps fill the room.  
**-end of vision-**

"B, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me. I looked over at Alice and saw that Jasper asked her the same thing. _What did you see Alice? You can just think it, Edward couldn't read our minds just then._ I mentally sent her.  
_I saw my family in a room watching TV when the news broke in and announced that the Japanese have created a synthetic blood. That's all, what did you see?_ Alice asked.  
"The same thing." I answered out loud. Everyone looked to me confused. "The vision was that sometime in the next year, Japan will have created synthetic blood." I explained.  
Everyone's eyes widened at the news. I looked back at Alice and we said at the same time, "No one can know about this. It stays between us." then I added, looking at Carlisle, "Not even the Volturi can know about this Carlisle."  
He sighed, "Alright, it will stay between us." he repeated.  
_I know you saw something else B._ Jasper said to me mentally. I looked over at him, his arms were wrapped around Alice and he stared at me. _I will find out._ he added.  
_I'm not going to tell you anything Major and you know you will never be able to get anything out of me. You and everyone else will have to wait._ I told him.  
He nodded and I stood up to leave, "I'll be leaving now. I will see you all later when you renew the treaty with the Pack." Carlisle nodded and I sent him a mental message _Explain the treaty to Jasper and Alice. You won't sign it until there is at least three wolves._ he nodded and I left their house from the back.  
As soon as I made it home, I ran into my room and laid down on the bed, closing my eyes and decided to take a little nap before I had to get to Billy's in the morning.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review:)**


	8. Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Six Months Later...**_

It has been six months since I had the vision of Vampires "Coming Out" so to speak. In that six months, a lot had changed. First off, Joelle Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter has moved back to Forks and we found out the she is Edward's Singer and Mate. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on her that she was the vampire in my vision, all those years ago, when I first met Carlisle. Not only that, she figured out what the Cullens were all by herself. I knew that normally, vampires would have been punished for allowing a human to figure out the secret but I let this one slide because I knew for a fact that she will become a vampire one day, whether Edward likes it or not.  
I had gone to visit Marcus for a couple weeks and during those couple weeks, Joelle's life had been in danger. A coven of nomads had stumbled upon them during a baseball game and the leader, James had fixated on Joelle's blood.  
She along with Alice and Jasper, ran down to Phoenix while the others tried to keep James off their trail. The false trail they laid worked for a bit, but James caught on and his companion, Victoria, gave him the address of Joelle's home in Phoenix.  
James headed down to Phoenix and tricked Joelle into thinking he had her mother, luring her away from Jasper and Alice to her old ballet studio. When she got there, James beat her up a bit, broke her leg and before he could take a bite out of her, Edward showed up. They fought but when Edward tried to get her out of the building, James stopped them and bit Joelle on her left wrist.  
James was knocked off by Edward but it was too late, venom had already been introduced into her system. Jasper and the rest off the Cullens showed up and took care of James while Carlisle, Edward, and Alice worked on Joelle. In the end, Edward sucked out the venom, stopping the change and saving Joelle's life.

Also during that time, two more wolves and imprints joined the pack. After Sam left my home on the day I first arrived, he visited Leah and immediately imprinted on her. He and Harry told her everything and she didn't care, she has always loved Sam. The next to join the Pack was Paul Lahote, he was a hot headed player. After about a week, Jared Cameron joined him. It took them each a couple weeks to control their phasing.  
Leah had began planning her and Sam's wedding and invited her cousin Emily to help. It just so happened that the same day, Emily arrived at the Clearwater's, Paul had finally managed to stay human for more than a couple of hours. He went to the Clearwater's because Sam was there. As he reached the house, he locked eyes with Emily, imprinting on her.  
Before he could tell her what he was, he wanted to get to know her. They started talking and went out on a couple of dates. It was a couple weeks later when he finally decided to tell her his secret. It didn't go as planned and he ended up phasing too close to her, scaring the left side of her face, her forearm, and her chest. He was so devastated and when she finally work up in the hospital, she forgave him and told him that she wasn't going anywhere. The incident brought them closer and now they were inseparable.  
Finally Jared, it didn't take him as long to control his phasing and as soon as he was back at school, he imprinted on Kim Mann. She took him being a "Spirit Warrior" better than anyone thought she would, though it helped that she had been in love with him since they were in sixth grade. They were both very quiet and shy. They weren't as public with their relationship as Emily and Paul or Sam and Leah.  
Paul had a rough time after finding out that I was a vampire. But once he realized, I wasn't like the "Cold Ones" and was a part of the Quileute Legends, he accepted me. Jared, Kim, Leah, and Emily, all accepted me from the start. They didn't care that I was a vampire, because they knew I wasn't going to hurt them and that I was nothing like the "Cold Ones".  
They were intrigued by my story and was always asking me questions about certain Historical events. Since they didn't know my true age, they never really asked about anything farther back that 1500 years.

Once, Jared joined the Pack, the three wolves plus the Cullens all resigned the treaty and I made it known that as more wolves shifted, they too will sign the treaty. I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul calling out, "Ah come on!"  
"This Just in, Japan has finally created a new kind of synthetic blood." My eyes snapped to the TV and widened at what I was hearing. I didn't think this was going to happen so soon. Everyone looked over at me, their eyes wide with shock. I didn't pay attention to them as the newscaster continued.  
"Here with us is Nan Flanagan, who has called for a nation-wide broadcast." The newscaster turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. "Now Nan you said you had very important news for the world about this synthetic blood?" she asked.  
"Why yes, you see Tru Blood wasn't created for humans; it was created for us." she said to the news reporter and then faced the camera with a wide smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking back at the TV, confused with her statement. I knew what was coming next, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen.  
"Hello America. I'm Nan Flanagan and I'm a vampire." and with that she let her fangs drop. I heard the gasps fill the room.

**Tell me what you think.**  
**Please Review:)**


	9. Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Eight**

Immediately after the announcement was made, I was on the phone with Eric. I was getting as much information as I could out of him, which wasn't much. I really wanted to know who authorized this. Even if no one knew about me, I was the oldest vampire alive, besides Lilith. I made an arrangement to go visit him soon then thanked him, hanging up.  
The next person I called was Marcus. The Volturi had heard the announcement and were now debating on coming out themselves. I quickly looked into the future, not liking what I saw, I told him that it wasn't a good idea because not everyone was going to take well to both types of vampires coming out.  
The pack had many questions for me and I couldn't answer any of them. It was so frustrating. I said my goodbyes to the and headed to the Cullens.

_**8 months later...**_

It had been eight months since the "Coming Out" of the vampires. They were everywhere now. Eric and Pam opened up a bar in Shreveport, Louisiana called "Fangtasia". It was a nice place, a lot of fangbangers go there though, looking for a vampire to bite them. A lot of celebrities were coming out as vampires and most things had a vampire theme to them. It quickly got very annoying.  
Shortly after Joelle graduated high school, she and Edward married. It was while on their honeymoon that she became pregnant. Edward wanted to destroy it because it was killing Joelle.  
I was able to stop him from killing the baby by telling them Joelle needed to drink blood to keep any food down.  
There was a little disagreement between the pack and it split into two separate packs, when Jake took his rightful place as Alpha. After Nessie was born, Joelle was immediately changed into a vampire. During her transformation, Jake imprinted on Nessie.  
A couple months after Nessie's birth, Irina Denali, saw her and believed her to be an immortal child, causing her to tell the Volturi. When word got back to me, I threatened Aro's life if he harmed the Cullens or their friends and family. I also made sure Irina saw Nessie, in the flesh. When she realized that she wasn't an immortal child, she apologized to them before returning home to her sisters.

I received a call from Eric last week, requesting me to help him find Godric. So here I was, in the backseat of a small beat up yellow bug, with Hugo, Isabel's human and Sookie Stackhouse, who is part Faerie, even though she doesn't know this.  
I took a deep breath, as Hugo pulled the car up to the entrance to the Fellowship of the Sun Sanctuary. Sookie and Hugo smiled as they started walking and I looked like I didn't want to be there as I followed. Sarah Newlin met us before we made our way inside.  
"Hi I'm Sarah Newlin, I just had to come introduce myself when I saw you pull up." I rolled my eyes at her.  
Hugo introduced us, "Hello I'm John Hammond and this is my wife Vivian. Behind her is our adopted daughter, Sam." He leaned in and stage whispered, "Her mother was one of those fangbangers."  
Mrs Newlin looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "Well, You two are very gracious, please come inside and I'll introduce you to my husband." We followed behind her and I hissed into Hugo's ear, "What are you doing? I'm supposed to be Sookie's cousin not your guys' daughter." I could feel the fear coming off of him but he didn't answer me.  
When we stepped inside, I pushed my shield out. Every living thing, be it an animal, human, or vampire, shows up as a spark in my shield. If the spark is red it's human, blue for faeries (Sookie's is blue), and green for Vampire. Other species have different colors.  
When I expanded my shield to cover the entire compound, I found a green spark in the far right corner, deep below our feet. My guess is that was Godric and they had him in the basement.  
I looked around genuinely curious about what they were doing to prepare for whatever they thought was going to happen. I could see that only the men had the silver stakes, crosses or guns in their hands, while the women and teenagers did all the chores.  
All the men were watching us carefully, like they were waiting for something. There were almost too many emotions circulating around the room for me to concentrate, as I saw a group of men heading in our direction.  
I recognized the man in front as Steve Newlin. I held back a glare as I picked up his emotions, of course he was happy but what I couldn't understand was why he was feeling disgust.  
I concentrate on his mind and peeked into what he was thinking, _These dumb fangbangers. We knew you were coming, thanks to a little birdie we've got you where we want you._  
"Welcome!" he greeted us, cheerfully.  
"Oh shoot, I left my bag at the house, We'll have to go back and get it." Sookie said, her emotions were all over the place, nervous, scared. I guess she read his mind and heard the same thing I did.  
"You're not going anywhere." Newlin spat out. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by a huge motherfucker that I am happily going to take pleasure in killing later.  
"LET GO!" Sookie screamed as she was dragged behind me, I knew I could use my strength to help us get free but I realized that they were bringing us downstairs in the same area as Godric. So, I just struggled a bit against the hold of my captor. I was pushed into the shelving of the cell followed by Hugo and Sookie.  
The door slid with a clank and Hugo started banging on the cage we were now held in and I sat back as I tried to calm down so that I wouldn't lose control and kill every mother fucker in this goddamn place.  
"Tell us who you really are." Newlin demanded, Sookie stood there glaring and I just rolled my eyes at her. Sookie didn't really look all that threatening. The huge mother fucker, who had grabbed and I now know as Gabe, shot me a wink before standing behind Newlin. I could feel his lust toward me. I shuddered in disgust.  
"You should already know who we are, Newlin." she hissed out. I smirked, _God does she really think she's actually a vampire?_ Newlin was feeling awfully smug at the moment. "You're right Mrs. Hammond." he turned toward me, "Though I'm curious as to who the other girl is." I glared at him before having a great idea.  
I opened my mouth to answer, but "She's Sookie Stackhouse! I'm Hugo and the girl is Isabella Swan." Hugo said panicked, Isabella Swan never really existed though as Swan was Edward's mates last name. I glared at Hugo, mentally killing him a hundred different ways.  
"Dumbass." I hissed out at him. He shrunk back from my to glare. _Pussy._  
"Stackhouse? Your Jason Stackhouse's sister?" Newlin growled in disgust and fury as Gabe shot a look upstairs in utter rage.  
"You leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with this." Sookie said, worried for her brother's safety. Before turning away, Newlin shot Sookie a glare. I watched as Newlin left the room, with a big smirk on his face. Gabe was right behind him, his emotions almost identical to Newlin's, but he still managed to shoot me a very disgusting lustful look in my direction.

As soon as they were gone, Sookie let out a frustrated sigh. "Godric if you can hear me, Isabel and Eric sent us!" Sookie screamed out with desperation as she banged on the cage. I winced at the loud noise, as I had highly sensitive ears.  
She didn't need to scream though, Godric could hear everything. I shook my head, _She has a weird view on vampires. Bill isn't how true vampires are, he's too tamed._ I thought to myself.  
"I know he's down here somewhere. I heard all the awful things they're planning to do to him." Sookie said concerned as she looked at Hugo. He was pacing in the small cell, mumbling about small spaces.  
Sookie was right though, Godric is down here. I know where to be exact just a few rooms over, in what appears to be a similar room to what we were being held in. _Oh Godric, what are you doing? Why haven't you just escaped yet? _I thought to myself.  
"I wasn't making the part up when I said, I was claustrophobic." Hugo said as he loosened his tie and continued to pace the small area we were in. My eyes narrowed, I could tell he was not as bad as he said he is.  
I sighed before I closed my eyes. I tried blocking out all of the noise surrounding me but to no avail. I could still hear Hugo's heart beating rapidly and Sookie began talking about something to calm him down.  
When that wasn't working she began saying that there had to be a traitor in the nest and then it was all about Bill coming to rescue her from this place. _Sorry honey but Bill ain't coming anytime soon. And please stop with the whole damsel in distress act..._ I thought to myself, before sighing.  
I continued to listen to the noise coming from above us, I could hear people working on some kind of building project. I could hear Newlin speaking with some of his people trying to locate Jason. I guess Jason was here... As I listened for anything else, I could hear two people going at it in the balcony of the Sanctuary, I chuckled before zoning back into the little cell I was in with Sookie and Hugo.

"Stop fucking pacing!" I hissed angrily after only four hours.  
He was driving me insane; I don't think he could sit still for more than 5 seconds. I concentrated on his thoughts and heard something I didn't like, _Why am I in here? I brought these two fangbangers to them! Hell I'm bringing an entire nest of vampires to them._  
I heard enough, I hit Hugo with lethargic and calming feelings making him feel sleepy. He fell over and was unconscious. Sookie was shocked then looked to see if he was alright. I rolled my eyes at her, "I don't think he's not getting up anything soon, Sookie." I said.  
She turned to face me, "What happened to him?" she asked.  
"I made him feel lethargic and calm."  
"Why...How?"  
I sighed, "Because I was tired of his mumbling and pacing. Now shut up so I can concentrate." I told her before closing my eyes. I decided not to tell Sookie about Hugo's betrayal, she wouldn't take it well.  
I carefully lowered the part of my shield that conceals my power and age from other supernaturals. I heard a faint gasp from Godric, he could feel me now. He could feel how old and powerful I was.  
I knew that when the others came for us, I would have to put my shield back up because I really didn't want too many people knowing about me. I spoke at an inhuman level, "Godric, you cannot tell anyone about how powerful I am. Do you understand?"  
"I understand." he replied at the same level.  
I could hear some movement above us and knew people were coming with water and little food for us. I kept my eyes closed as I heard two people walk down the stairs and stop in front of our cell. I opened my eyes and saw that Newlin and his goon Gabe, standing at the entrance to the cell.  
"Refreshments anybody?" Newlin asked holding up the bottles before placing them in the hole that I noticed near the door. Sookie was able to wake Hugo up and he grabbed a bottle of water,  
"They're coming for us you know." Sookie said trying to scare him, but it just made Newlin smile wider. I could feel excitement, proud, arrogance, and a little disgust coming from Newlin, but Gabe was just smirking at me. I could feel his lust and desire mixed with the same feelings Newlin had. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking about.  
"Just as I thought, figured that girls like you would have vamps coming to rescue you. Actually, we're kind of hoping for it, weren't we Gabe?" he said cheerfully before turning to face Gabe a little.  
"Yes sir, bring it. I'm ready to take down some vamps." he replied never taking his eyes of me. His lust and desire growing stronger, the longer he stared at me.  
"We're ready for it, we've been ready for a looooong time." Newlin said drawing out the o in long. I chuckled at the same time Sookie opened her big mouth, "You're going to get yourself killed. That's a fact not a threat." Sookie spat out.  
Newlin and Gabe just chuckled and asked, "Are you so sure about that, fangbanger?" They left the bottles of water near an opening to our makeshift cell then headed back up the stairs.  
After a few minutes, Sookie sat down next to me and whispered, "I sent a message to Barry to get Bill."  
"Don't worry Sookie, we'll be out soon." I said trying to comfort her in some way, but her sadness was just too much for me to handle right now.  
Hugo suddenly jumped up and started screaming to be let out while pounding on the door. Sookie shot up to calm him down but froze once she gripped his arm, her emotions changed rapidly from rage to utter disappointment.  
"He's the traitor, He told them we were coming!" she screamed out. I sighed, I already knew this so I got up and grabbed him by the throat, "You make me sick." I hissed in his face. I hit him with even more intense lethargic feelings, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud.  
Sookie screamed.  
Suddenly, I was ripped off him and thrown to the wall. I watched as Gabe came in and started beating Hugo, which was stupid since he was already unconscious.  
Sookie jumped on his back, screaming for him to stop but to no avail. To make matters worse he flips her off of him, pins her to the ground and begins to choke her. He started hitting her and ripped her skirt. When he began trying to rip her underwear off.  
I growled before running at him at full speed. I grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.  
I looked back at Sookie and her eyes were wide like saucers, staring at me in shock. "Sookie are you okay?" I asked her.  
She snapped out of her shock and asked, "What are you?" I rolled my eyes and asked again, "Are you alright Sookie?" She nodded her head and I helped her stand up.  
I looked her over, her dressed wasn't too ripped so I didn't see the need to find something for her to cover herself with. I could see a faint bruise forming on her jaw from where Gabe hit her. She gasped at something behind me. I turned to see what she was staring at.  
My eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of me, he was a little taller than I was, maybe 5'9 and looked about my age. He had on a fitted grey shirt that showed off his muscle and his tattoos.  
It was his eyes that made me gasp, they were a mixture of sea green and blue with a hint of grey, running through them. You can see the pain and wisdom in his eyes. One look into his eyes and it was like he could read my soul.  
"Godric?" Sookie whispered from her spot over the other side of the room.  
_Godric… _my mind whispered softly.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review.**


	10. Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Nine**

"You should have not come." Godric spoke with his deep voice, "It is too dangerous for you." He told me. I felt a vampire coming and quickly put up my shield, concealing my power and age once again. Godric's eyes widened, once he couldn't feel my power anymore.  
Sookie looked at me still in shock, but froze as she too felt the vampire heading our way, "Bill." She spoke with joy and excitement in her voice. I rolled my eyes, no way was that Bill; it was Eric.  
"No. I am here my child." Godric stayed in his spot staring at me. Eric appeared kneeling before him. I could feel his emotions swirling around the room, "Godric." Eric spoke softly, but held onto his rage as he saw Sookie's appearance and could probably tell from the smell of it that she was almost raped, if not for me. He thought that Godric saved her though, that much I could tell. Godric looked over at Eric.  
"Take both girls and leave. Shed no blood on the way out." Godric ordered softly glancing down at me. I seriously didn't want to be away from him, but I would have to go to keep up my 'human'  
appearance for the Fellowship of the Sun. Eric bit back an argument before he reached over and gently touched my shoulder.  
"Are you alright B? You're not hurt are you? he asked me softly.  
I nodded, "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

**Godric POV:  
**  
I was in awe on the woman standing next to me and I knew just how old and powerful she is. I know for her to allow me to know this, it was an honor because I know she wouldn't just allow anyone to feel her power. I looked her over and noted she was very beautiful. She had hip length, slightly wavy, raven colored hair and had eyes that were a piercing blueish grey color. I could already feel some kind of pull to this woman standing next to me. I don't know what it means but hopefully she feels the same.

**B POV:**

I glanced up at Godric "Thank you for helping us." I said softly then sent him a telepathic message, _Thank you for keeping my secret._  
He just smirked then chuckled, "It was not a problem, little one."  
I glared at him because he very well knows, that I was older than him. I held back the urge to stick my tongue out at him. In doing that, would probably only make him laugh louder. I could feel this pull towards Godric and I was confused as to why I was feeling this way. I could tell he felt it too because of his emotions. He felt, hope, confused, and honored.  
Sookie followed Eric up the stairs but I didn't move an inch. I wasn't going anywhere, cover be damned. I was not leaving Godric, I opened my mouth to say something but Godric placed a finger to my lips. "Just Go. I will be alright." he told me.  
I sighed, "Fine but if something happens to you, I will kill you myself." I warn him. He chuckles, "Alright B." he says.  
I smile, "My name is Bellona." Then I turned and ran at full speed up the stairs just in time to see Eric's ankles get wrapped with silver chains.  
Godric was the first person I had told my name to in over 10,000 years.  
I ran towards Eric, only to be grabbed by someone, I was being pushed into the Sanctuary, right behind Sookie and Eric. Almost four dozen men, armed with crossbows and guns fitted with wooden ammo, stood around and cheered as they tied Eric to a cross, using silver. I could smell his burning flesh and almost gagged.  
Whoever had a hold of me grabbed me by the hair and placed a gun to my head. He sniffed my hair and whispered, "Watch him burn, fang-banger. You're going to be next." in my ear.  
I rolled my eyes at him and Sookie called out, "LET HIM GO!" before her captor, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, placing his knife at her throat.  
We both tried to move forward, but stopped dead in our tracks, when Newlin held a stake to Eric's heart. I could make it over to him before he even thought about staking Eric, but I was still trying to keep my cover.  
Though I could tell that before we left this compound, I would blow my own cover.  
"This is the Spawn of Satan! Just like what happened to Judas! Silver has betrayed them! And those two Satan Whores will be sent to hell at first light with this Spawn of Satan!" Newlin screamed out as his followers cheered him on.  
_Oh, Screw my goddamn cover!_ I thought to myself.  
I took the opportunity to get loose from my captors hand by elbowing him in the stomach before knocking him out with a blow to his head. I grabbed the gun from his hand then whipped around and faced Newlin, "You know, I'm really tired of being called a whore. " I paused, "I am a woman." I quickly spun around and laid a roundhouse kick on the man who decided it would be a good idea to try to sneak up on me.  
He went down immediately, I turned back to Newlin, "Also, If you're going to talk about the Devil, I suggest calling him by his name, Lucifer."  
I let out a warning shot, narrowly missing his head, just close enough to give him a scare. He laughed out loud after he jumped two feet into the air. "You missed."  
I smirked, "That was just a warning shot."  
Sookie continued to struggle with her captor when the doors to the Sanctuary burst open and Bill came rushing in with his fangs extended, "SOOKIE!" He called out for her, exactly like I would expect lovers to do in those really cheesy romance movies.  
_What a Drama Queen._ I thought to myself.  
"Move and she dies." Newlin screamed out and pointed a gun at Sookie's head. I started seeing red, he is really stupid trying to threaten someone when there is a gun pointed at you. This won't end well for him. Before I could even do anything I hear, "AND YOU ALL DIE IF SHE DOES!" Bill roared out.  
"Nice to know I'm loved." I muttered to myself. I sighed as Newlin laughed at Bill then stumbled backwards, after a green paintball hit him right between the eyes.  
"NEWLIN! Let Them Go FUCKWAD!" Jason yelled as he pointed his paintball gun back at Newlin while giving him, his best "I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you" look. Before anyone could even react, the doors burst open again with nine more vampires running through them.  
"Steve Newlin," the one at the front spoke. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs, while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stupid.  
"God no," I whispered.  
"Murderer," Steve Newlin yelled out.  
"Destroy them. All of them," the vampires blurred forward.  
This time, since everyone was distracted, I took this moment to run at my full speed to Eric and take the silver chains off of his wrists and ankles. He looked at me in gratitude, but before he could say anything I blurred over to Newlin and grabbed him by the neck.  
"Hello, Newlin." I whispered in his ear, "Are you surprised to see me?"  
"ENOUGH!" all heads whipped around to Godric's booming voice, coming from the balcony. "You came for me I assume. Underling?" Godric asked as he stared everyone down before commanding in his rough but smooth voice, "Release them all underlings!" Glaring particularly at Stan, who hesitated slightly, "Yes, Sheriff." Stan growled out before shoving the human he had a hold of roughly away from him. The disgust and anger was evident on his face. I immediately dropped Newlin, causing him a loud thud and groan from Newlin.  
"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace will you do the same?" He asked Newlin.  
"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," he said moving to sit up. He knelt in front of me and loosened his tie. "Kill me. Do it, Jesus will protect me." He bared his throat to all the vengeful vampires not to mention witch in the room. All the vampires looked at him with disgust because they knew that no one would ever drink that fucker's blood.  
"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it." Godric said slightly amused.  
I smirk as Newlin gasped in shock, "I did meet him though, he didn't persecute me for what I am." I paused, "He was a good-looking fellow too."  
Everyone stared at me in shock, including Newlin.  
Godric chuckled at my statement, before jumping from the balcony and running behind Newlin to pick him up by his collar. He then turned to the Fellowship followers, "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He asked. No one answered but a few more of his followers left.  
"That's what I thought," he continued when no one spoke up. "Stand down everyone. People, you can go home it's over now," the few vampires still holding people reluctantly let them go and people began leaving as quickly as they could.  
Newlin kept on yelling, "Armageddon will come and we shall see who goes to Heaven and who goes to Hell. Me? or You?" No one said anything until, "Hey Newlin!" Jason called out.  
"What?" Newlin asked.  
"I reckon I've already been to Heaven and back... In your wife!" he said causing me to laugh. Newlin just looked at Jason in shock and disbelief before punching him in the face, knocking him out. I continued to laugh, causing people to look at me as if I was insane. It must have been them I heard fucking earlier.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review.**

**A/N: Now that you know B's name, if there is more than one POV, her's will be marked as Belle's POV...**


	11. Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True blood.**

**Chapter Ten**

I immediately called the Cullens to tell them what had happened and ask about little Nessa. She was the cutest little girl I had ever seen and she grew faster than most children, due to her being, half-human and half-vampire. She looked just like her parents and was as smart, if not smarter than them. Soon after we left the compound, we were at Godric's nest.  
Luckily, I was able to take a shower and change into some clean clothes. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a fitted tank top, that shows off the tattoos I have on my left shoulder and my biceps (these are from when I was human). Then I put on a pair of killer 5 inch stiletto heeled boots. I also put a couple bracelets on along with a sterling silver necklace with a large Sapphire pendant, hanging from it. I have had it since the early 1500's.  
I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living room, the whole nest has come to the house, celebrating Godric's safe return and it was going great. I did however pass Bill and his maker, Lorena, having a heated argument. I ignored them and walked around the corner to see Hugo crying at Isabel's feet as Godric gave him his sentencing. Hugo was banished from the area and if he was ever to return he'd be killed immediately.  
"Eric, escort him out." he commanded, Eric nodded and dragged Hugo out.  
"B are you alright?" I looked to see Isabel staring at me with worried eyes, I gave her a small smile, "I'm fine really. Sorry about Hugo though. I could tell you cared for him." I told her.  
She looked at me with a sad smile smile on her face, "Thank you. I really did care for him." then walked away from me.  
I sighed and looked around the room. "Are you truly alright, little one?" my head turned toward whoever asked the question and saw Godric looking down at me with a playfulness in his eyes. I glared at him playfully, "Yes Godric I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." I paused, "Thank you again, you know for not telling my secret." I told him.  
He looked me over before saying, "It's quite alright and you're welcome." I looked over my shoulder as I heard Sookie in a heated argument with Bill's maker, Lorena. "Oh! I see Sookie, I should go make sure she doesn't get herself killed." I told Godric. He nodded his head.  
I walked over to Lorena and Sookie, listening their argument "Run along little girl. Bill and I love each other." Lorena walked around and towards Bill with a smirk upon her face.  
"You're insane and you need to leave!" Bill grabbed Lorena by her arms and shoved her back as he went to stand next Sookie. I now stood beside Sookie and looked to see if there was a way I could intervene before a fight broke out.  
"Go fuck yourself Bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie yelled in anger and hate as Bill pulled her back away from Lorena. Lorena bared her fangs and went for Sookie with rage shining in her eyes.  
I pushed Sookie out of the way and allowed Lorena to grab my own throat before shoving me into the table. This caused all the vampires nearest to us, to stop and watch what was happening.  
Before she realized I wasn't Sookie, I reversed our roles and wrapped my hand wrapped around her throat then twisted around until I held her head into the table she just pushed me into. "Retract your fangs!" I commanded her harshly. I could feel my fangs lengthening. Now everyone in the room was watching us and gasped in shock when they realized that I was the one commanding her, not Godric.  
Lorena whimpered softly, but did as I asked. I pulled Lorena up by her neck and forced her to sit down on the back of the couch. Eric stood behind Godric, staring at me in shock, while Godric looked at me in awe. I felt pride and a little lust seeping from him. I looked him in the eye and gave him a wink before focusing back on Lorena.  
"I do not know nor care who you are. You have disturbed the peace and order of Godric's home. You have attacked someone not only of great importance to me, but to Eric and this nest. I should and could snap you like a twig, but I haven't. Why is that?" I asked.  
I released Lorena from my hold and she whimpered, but she didn't dare move. "It's your choice." Lorena whispered out shaking in fear and shock as she stared up at me.  
"It is." I nodded slowly to her giving her a cold look.  
"The female provoked me!" Lorena protested softly, but her mouth slammed shut as I growled low and dangerously at her.  
"And you provoke me!" I hissed, "You are an old vampire and have many years on you to change your cruel savage ways yet, you haven't. In this, I fear for all vampires and humans alike," I paused and looked around the nest before resting my gaze on Godric, _With your permission, I will banish her from the area. _I thought to him. He nodded slightly.  
I looked down at Lorena, "I know I don't have the power to banish you, but if you are not out of this area by dawn, I will end you myself." I said glaring at even harder which made her shrink into the couch.  
Even in her fear there was confusion then her emotions changed, there was determination and confidence mixed in with her fear and confusion. She sat up straighter and asked "And who gave you permission to kick me out of the nest?"  
Godric and I growled, "I did." Godric answered her, she whipped her head in his direction.  
"Leave now." Godric growled out.  
"Yes, Sheriff." She whimpered out in pure fear of what he could do to her. Godric's eyes flicked to Bill, who was holding Sookie as he glared at his maker, "You seem to know this female?" Godric asked. "Yes Sheriff." He answered with a slight nod of his head.  
"Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered leaving no room for argument before walking back into the room we just came from.  
I closed my eyes and felt my fangs retract as I calmed down.  
Jason pushed passed a couple other vampires and hurried to my side. He pulled me into his arms with a relieved sigh. "God damn B." He said then pulled back, "And just what the hell are you?" He asked with a grin.  
"Jeez Jason!." I paused as I could tell everyone who could hear us was waiting for my answer, "I'll let you in on a little secret." I said and he leaned down so I could whisper it into his ear, "I'm a vampire." I said.  
"You're crazy!" Jason said. "There is no way that you are a vampire!" I shook my head and chuckled lightly before letting my fangs elongate for the second time. He jumped back.  
"Holy Shit." he said. I retracted my fangs.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
I shook my head, "Way too old." I replied then walked away from him.  
As soon as I entered the next room, I was pulled into another set of arms, "Are you alright, Belle?" Godric asked. I was a little shocked at his nickname for me, but I loved it. I nodded, _Yes I am. Thank you for allowing me to take control back there. Oh, I love the nickname, by the way. _I thought back to him. Before he could say anything I was being called by someone.  
"B, can I speak to you for one second?" Sookie asked me then before I could say anything she took a hold of my arm and dragged me off somewhere.  
When she finally stopped walking, she turned back to me with a cold look, "You shouldn't have interfered." Sookie snapped.  
"Excuse me?" I hissed out. "You expect me to stand there and allow that vampire tramp to hurt you?" I asked with a growl. She shrunk back a little before squaring her shoulders.  
"Still you shouldn't have interfered at all! It wasn't your fight!" Sookie hissed out. Several of the vampires around us stopped and looked at us with concern shining in their eyes. I glared back at Sookie and she flinched.  
"I am far older than you little girl, If you want that vampire tramp, who can't seem to realize that the man she loves doesn't love her any more, to rip out your throat next time, she can." I walked back into the other room and joined Pam and Isabel, who were talking about random things, it took the incident of my mind for a while.

I was still talking to Isabel and Pam when I noticed a man walk in, from the side door, "Excuse me everyone!" he called out for everyone's attention. He got what he wanted because all eyes were on him, I slowly and unconsciously headed towards Godric, I had a bad feeling about this.  
"Luke?" Jason gave him a horrified look as he stepped out from behind the group of vampires, he was talking to and saw his ex-friend standing in the middle of the room.  
"I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." he said causing many vampires to growl out of anger.  
He swallowed nervously as he pulled down the zipper of his jacket and revealed a bomb that looked to be covered with silver bullets and other various items. "Shit." I cursed as I stepped in front of Godric. Then before I had the time to wrap the human in my shield, the bomb went off. I felt pain all over my body as my body slammed into Godric's.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review:)**


	12. Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

**Chapter Eleven**

_I can't believe that human surprised me._ I thought to myself. I groaned and rolled off of Godric. As I landed on my back, pain shot through my body and I quickly rolled onto my stomach which suffered no damage. I felt Godric moving around me, assessing the damage of his home, the people in it and myself. "Hold still Belle. This is going to hurt." Godric whispered in my ear. I could hear my shirt being ripped and his hands run over my back. I felt something sharp, like a knife touch my skin.  
"Sorry." he whispered before digging into my wounds and digging out all the silver. I clenched my teeth together to keep myself from screaming. After what felt like forever, Godric was finished digging out the silver and I sat sitting up but collapsed from the blood loss. "Need...blood...and...food." I choked out, I hated feeling weak.  
"Someone bring her something to eat." Godric ordered then he bit his wrist before placing it at my mouth, "Drink, Little One." he said and I latched onto his wrist and started drinking. I pulled back when I knew I had enough then Eric popped up on my right and handed me a bowl of whatever fruit had survived the blast.  
I smiled at him, "Thank you." he nodded his head as I began eating the fruit. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me as ate. Some vampires, felt brave enough and walked up to me and thanked me for saving their Sheriff. I just smiled and nodded as I continued eating.  
"We'll need to move to Hotel Camilla very soon. I have already called ahead and informed them of our arrival for sometime tonight. Nan isn't going to be very happy." Isabel addressed everyone. I hissed and all eyes snapped to me, "Nan will be giving me a few answers whether she likes it or not." Godric rubbed my back, _It's alright, little one._ he said to me in my mind. I immediately calmed down and stood up. Godric gave Isabel a nod then ordered everyone to pack.  
I took a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothes. I walked back into the room and picked up my bag before heading out of the nest, I saw my bike, in the same position it was when I first showed up here. It was a Diamond Black with Grey Racing Stripes, Ducati Monster 1100 EVO, which looked like it didn't receive any damage from the blast. I looked over my shoulder at Godric, "I'll meet you guys there." but Godric shook his head, "No, you will come with us, you can get your bike later, little one."  
I sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge, "Fine." I replied and asked, "Flying or running?"  
Godric smiled, "Flying of course, Shall I carry you or-" I cut him off, "Sure that's fine." I climbed onto his back and we were off. Sookie was on Bill's back. Eric had sent Pam back to the club while he followed Godric back to the Hotel.

Soon I was sitting between Eric and Godric in one meeting rooms of the Hotel. I should have been paying more attention to Nan but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Godric. He was wearing another fitted shirt, unbuttoned a little, showing off his tattoos, and his sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, showing off a few of his scars.  
"Do you happen to realize the fucking P.R. mess this has caused? And do you happen to know, who has to clean it up? Me!" I heard Nan spit out, when I finally tore my attention away from Godric.  
"I am deeply sorry." Godric replied. I could easily tell that he was lying to her face and Nan knew it too. "How did they manage to capture you?" she demanded with anger. I could feel my own anger increase from how she was talking to him. Everyone in the room, looked to Godric, curious as to what his answer would be.  
"I knew that eventually they would have captures one of us. So, I offered myself freely." he answered softly yet strongly as if it was something he'd say on an everyday basis. Everyone looked at him, horrified at the truth.  
"You did WHAT?!" Nan hissed out, her fangs elongated as the rage quickly filled her eyes and stepped forward, like she was about to lunge. I quickly stood and thought of something to get her from attacking him, or before I killed her. "Miss Flanagan?" I called out, causing her enraged eyes to shift to me, I stood my ground staring right back at her, showing her no fear. I was way older than her or anyone in this room for the matter.  
"What is it?" she demanded angrily and took a deep breath before raising an eyebrow at me, out of curiosity.  
"I don't think you should be angry with Godric for what he did." I said confidently.  
"B!" Sookie half-whispered to me but I ignored her, I knew what I was doing. Besides, Nan still hadn't figured out that I wasn't human yet, this would be interesting.  
"And why not?" Nan hissed out.  
"Well, for starters, if it had been any other vampire younger than Godric, they would have been burnt at sunrise, causing a fuck load more of a mess with the public for you. Probably causing a war with this area and others since Godric is well over 2000 years old, he could have easily escaped being forced to meet the sun." I explained, causing her to straighten up and think for a bit.  
"Hmm, valid points, Human." she said after a few seconds. Some gasped while I smirked at Nan and chuckled before saying, "Oh Nan. I'm not human. I haven't been for a long time." I walked slowly around her in a circle.  
"Tell me, who gave you permission to tell the entire world about the existence of vampires?" I asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" she hissed out. I smirked then blurred behind her, grabbing her by the back of the neck, "Because I am far older and stronger than you. Besides, I could always glamour you." I said then let her go.  
"You can't glamour a vampire." she said smugly. I laughed, "Really?" I stared straight into her eyes and used glamour to ask the question again, "Who gave you permission to tell the entire world about the existence of vampires?"  
"The Authority." she replied blankly, gasps filled the room and I could feel everyone's shock and awe. "Good and just how old is this 'Authority'?" I asked.  
"No one knows just how old the Authority is. It is said to have started 6,000 years ago when Lilith met her true death." she replied. I nodded and looked to Godric, _I'm older._ I sent him with a smirk. He chuckled.  
"Hmm, How come I haven't heard over them before?" I asked Nan.  
"It is a very secretive group and many members have resigned or have met their true deaths."  
"Okay. Thank you Nan." I said and sat back down next to Godric.  
"What are you?" Nan asked me, shock filled her voice. I smiled, "I'm a very old vampire." I replied. More gasps filled the room and people started murmuring. "How is that possible?" Isabel asked.  
I smiled at her, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I replied. I sighed and waved my hand in her direction, "Go ahead finish the meeting, I done speaking for now."  
After a brief moment, Nan nodded her head and concluded the meeting. I knew Godric was sad that he wasn't able to continue as the Area 9 Sheriff since Nan fired him. I didn't think it was fair but I understood her reasoning and watched as she left the room to start making phone calls.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, I made small talk with some of the curious vampires that wanted to know more about me. I gave them short cryptic answers not wanting to reveal too much about myself. I managed to get away from them and searched the room for Godric but he was nowhere in sight.  
I spotted Bill and Eric going at it near the exit. Bill was still pissed that Eric purposely lied to get Sookie to drink his blood. I looked at Eric's face and saw that he had been crying. I started over towards them when Bill punched Eric in the face. I growled and rushed at Bill, knocking him away from Eric. "Leave Eric alone William." I growled out at him.  
I turned to Eric and asked, "Where's Godric?"  
"The roof. He plans to meet the sun." he whimpered. My eyes widened and before I could move, someone grabbed my arm.  
"This is none of your concern B." Bill spat out. I sent Eric a mental message, _Go to him, I'll be up shortly._ He nodded and left the room at vamp speed.  
I yanked my arm out of his grip, turning towards Bill. "No William. It is of my concern since you decided to harm someone I consider a brother." I spat, "If I were you, I would remember that I am far older than you and can snap you in half like a goddamn twig. Leave. Eric. Alone." I turned and ran up to the room, leaving a very pissed Bill in the meeting room.  
I made it up to the roof just as a crying Eric walked back inside. "Is he.." I trailed off. Eric shook his head, "No, but he thinks that he's been on the Earth long enough. I couldn't stop him." Eric replied and the tears fell harder from his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "GO back to your room. There is no way I'm going to let my mate meet the sun."  
Eric's eyes widened, "Mate?" he asked.  
I sighed but nodded. "Yes, Godric is my mate. Now go, we'll be down shortly." Then ran out the door that lead to the roof and stopped in front of Godric. His eyes met mine as I ordered Sookie to leave. I knew the sun was going to start rising any moment now, so I placed my shield over Godric protecting him from burning.  
As soon as she was gone, I slapped Godric. "Do you realize what meeting the sun will do to me?" When he didn't say anything I continued, "I have been on this Earth longer than you but I am still here today because I have been waiting for that one person who will make my immortal life exponentially better. And now that I have found that person, he wants to kill himself." I could feel the tears running down my face."I have been waiting 10,000 years for you, Godric. Please don't leave me now." I begged him, falling to my knees and covering my face with my hands.  
After what felt a million years, I felt Godric's arms wrapped themselves around me as he started rocking me. When I finally calmed down, I looked up into his eyes and waited for him to say something. I didn't have to wait too long, "10,000 years, you've waited for me?" he asked. At my nod he continued, " Is this why I have been feeling a pull towards you?"  
"If you felt it too, why didn't you ask me about it?" I asked him. I looked away from me, I could feel his shame. "I didn't know what that feeling was and I didn't know if you felt it too." he all but whispered. I lifted my hand and forced him to look me in the eye. "I felt it too. Before meeting you, if was always a dream to meet my mate. I used to think that I wasn't worthy of finding my mate. It wasn't until I met Marcus, my son's descendant that I gave up on that thought. Seeing him in love with his mate, brought me a renewed hope that I'd find my own mate." I paused and looked over my shoulder and noticed the sun had already risen.  
"Now," I looked back at Godric, who now looked at me in awe since we weren't burning when the sun was clearly up, I giggled, "I think we should move inside before people think we've both met the sun. Besides, you need to show Eric that your still here. I had never seen him cry before Godric but I held him in my arms for a few moments and let him cry." I told him.  
He nodded, held up his hand and helped me stand. We walked hand-in-hand back down to Eric's room, where I could hear Sookie comforting Eric. I smiled at Godric and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Sookie opened the door and froze. I smiled at her and walked passed her, dragging Godric with me. I stopped when I stood in front of Eric and cleared my throat. His head shot up and I watched as his eyes widened. He ran towards me and gave me a big hug, thanking me for saving Godric. He then knelt down in front of Godric and cried for him. It was sweet.  
I looked at the clocked, "We should probably rest now." Everyone nodded and I joined Godric in his room, laying on the bed with his arms wrapped around me.  
Godric kissed me on the forehead, "I'm sorry, Belle." he whispered. _It's alright, we have an eternity for you to make it up to me. _I thought to Godric which he replied to, "That we do." Then we closed our eyes and was cut off from the world as me slept in each others arms.

**Tell me what you think.  
Please Review :)**

_A/N: There is possibly only one or two more chapters left in this story! I couldn't have done it without you guys taking an interest in my story and hopefully I can start posting another story soon:) I may need a Beta for that story to make sure there aren't that many mistakes. I'll let you know in an Author's Note when I need one...  
_


	13. Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or True Blood.**

_A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't what you were expecting. Anyway, I'm excited to finish my first fanfiction and I couldn't have done this without you!_

**Chapter Twelve**

It has been about a year since I stopped Godric from meeting the sun and in that year a hell-of-a-lot has happened. While Godric and I visited Marcus, then the Cullens, and the Pack, Sookie and the rest of Bon Temps was having trouble with an ancient creature. Eventually, they were able to defeat the Maenad, but not after she made her mark on the town.  
Then we received word that Sookie had gone missing. When I tried to look for a vision of her, the vision I had was to take place a year later. I told this to Eric and he decided to buy her house and fix it up after the Maenad fucked it up.  
Shortly after Sookie vanishing, I decided to make myself known to the vampire King and Queens from across the world. I had Nan inform them to come to a meeting in Volterra, which is my "homebase".  
That meeting went well, only having a few mishaps in the beginning. I had a couple of Kings and Queens believe me to be a human but that was quickly shot down when I demonstrated my less than human abilities.  
To say the were shocked that I was a one-of-a-kind vampire, that shared some similarities with them would be an understatement. No one wanted to believe that I was a vampire so I had to feed in front of them to prove it.  
I threatened them all with the true death if they told anyone other than their mates about me. I even glamoured them to make sure they couldn't tell anyone until I was ready to announce myself to the world.

So after all that was done, we headed back to Bon Temps just in time for Sookie to pop up again. Apparently she had been taken to a Faerie Dimension and saw her grandfather, who had been missing for over twenty years. She told us that time was different there, since she said she had only been there for about twenty minutes.  
She had been shocked to learn the Eric owned her house and had built a chamber for him to protect him from the sun when he was at the house.  
Shortly after Sookie pops up again, Pam came to Godric and I claiming that Eric had lost all of his memories after Bill sent him to break up a wiccan group that had apparently been practicing necromancing. Godric and I immediately went to Sookies, where Pam said he would be, and saw this for ourselves. He did remember Godric but he had no recollection as to wh0 I was, since we hadn't met until 1885.  
I tried to see if I could glamour him into remembering but for the first time it didn't work, something was blocking me. We immediately started looking into this "Marnie" that was running the group and found that Bill had a spy that infiltrated the group. We knew we couldn't confront Bill because this was grounds for Eric receiving the true death, who wanted this to happen since he still wanted Sookie but Sookie didn't want anything to do with him. So I decided to visit the group myself, knowing my shields will be able to protect me. Besides I wasn't technically dead, I still had a heartbeat even if it was slower than a humans'.  
I saw that a few of Sookie's friends, Tara, Lafayette, and Jesus were apart of the group. Well, Jesus was apart of it but brought Tara and Lafayette with him. Though I could feel that Lafayette had something extra in him, like he was a medium of some kind.  
That was how I found out about the "spirit" helping Marnie. Vampires across the globe remember the powerful necromancer who while burning alive, was able to pull vampires within a twenty mile radius from their sleep and meet the sun. Antonia, I believe her name was.  
Anyway, after a few meetings, I was able to come face to face with "Antonia" who was now using Marnie's body to get the revenge she felt she deserved.  
She had become cocky thinking she would be able to control me like other vampires and quickly became frustrated when it didn't work. After allowing her to attempt to control me, I smirked and ran up to her, before glamouring her to give Eric his memories back. As soon as she was finished, I decapitated her and set her body on fire, ending this nightmare.  
I knew that Eric wasn't going to be his normal cocky self after this experience and I was happy with that. This gave him the ability to remember who he was and learn how to love again. Sookie and Eric started a relationship while he was in that state and they have only became closer afterward, having started creating a blood bond between them.

After many millennia on this planet, I was happy to finally found my happiness and have my family complete. I knew that we all had each other's backs and would come to help if the need should arise. Just know, Godric continues to make it up to me for almost meeting the sun when he knew that we were mates.

_**THE END**_

**Tell me what you think.**  
**Please Review:)**

_A/N: I know I ended the story really shitty and lame but I didn't know exactly how to write the ending. Anyway, I'm working on another story that I hope to put up soon!_

_*I may need a Beta so if you are interested, please PM me and we'll see if you're up to the task!*_


End file.
